Eternally Lost
by Justagirlwithwords
Summary: Snow White, finally content with her life, about to give birth any moment finds herself thrown 12 years into the future. In this alternate universe, she discovers that she had died 12 years ago. Forced to learn of what happened in an attempt to prevent it, Snow White must see where the future leads with and without her presence, and how, she can fix it, if even possible.
1. Chapter 1: Serendipity

**Eternally Lost**

_Due to some sudden inspiration, I have found myself planning an entire fanfic for OUAT in less than 5 minutes. I feel like I should give it a shot and see what happens. This is my first ever fanfic in the OUAT Fandom, so i hope you all enjoy. Please leave review on what you all think! PM me/email me: __justagirlwithwords _

_Yours truly_

_Justagirlwithwords_

**Snow White, finally content with her life, about to give birth any moment finds herself thrown 12 years into the future. In this alternate universe, she discovers that she had died giving birth to Neal, her son. Forced to learn of what happened in an attempt to prevent it, Snow White must see where the future leads with and without her presence, and how, she can fix it, if even possible. Messing with the future can be tricky, just as much as disturbing the past. A future sans Snow White can be…**

—-

Chapter 1

_Lips red as blood. _

_Hair black as night. _

_Skin as white as snow. _

She woke up in a trembled manner, thinking of the words that were taunting her. Based on the old tales told here, which Emma had showed her, she couldn't get the words out of her head. Scenes from her past flashed by, torturing her very being. Charming was too sound of a sleeper to hear her, and she didn't have the heart to wake him up. Her disheveled appearance didn't mind her, as she waddled downstairs for a cold glass of water. Without her even noticing, she felt herself comparing her own story to the one told in this realm. As she blinked, her eyes could only see a purple haze. That only ever happened when a curse was happening. The purple fog surrounded her, swallowing her body. Beginning to feel dizzy and faint, she closed her eyes hoping for the best.

When she came to, shades of green and brown cleared up. She was in the forest. Her hair was long, like how it had been in the Enchanted Forest. Her attire consisted of what she had worn when she was hiding in the forest, from Regina. Why was she dressed like this? Long hair, boots, cloak, and no baby bump. What was happening? Where was she? She was utterly confused. She had to have been taken to the past. That was the obvious explanation. Based on her attire, and the scene, she figured it was before she met Charming. She found the road where she had stolen his jewels long ago, and waited anxiously. After 2 hours of waiting, no carriage came. Did she get the day mixed up? Why was she here anyway?

She knew of only one person who would have the answer to all of her questions. _Rumplestiltskin__**.**_

She heading to the foggy lake, where she had once gone for a forgetting potion. When she saw Rumplestiltskin, she was baffled by what she saw. He was smiling. And there was Belle. How could she forget, they had gotten married. But that was in the present. During this time (which she had assumed) they should have been bickering. Belle should have been a maid, or possibly not even there. The past's timeline was a little fuzzy in her mind. WHAT WAS GOING ON?

She was hesitant and first, but she figured that there was no one else she could go to. She knocked on the door, and Belle opened it.

"SNOW? Is that you? How are you here? You like how you did a long time ago. Come in." Belle was babbling, she was confused beyond compare.

"Rumple, honey, there is someone you need to see."

"Who is it dear-Snow?"

"What is going on? Why are you guys civl with each other? Why am I dressed like this? I have memories of the present, and this should have been the day I met charming!" She finally let out all that had been pent up.

"Snow, you died 12 years ago. "

—-

**Since it was an introductory chapter, it was short. Normally my chapters are much longer. Please review and give me feedback! I really want to know what you all think of this! **


	2. Chapter 2: Enigma

**Hi Guys! I am actually really excited for this story. I have only gotten one review from Dew Poem, so thank you! Please review/PM me. **

**I wanna clear something up, which I feel might be questioned later: **

**Everything that has happened on the show thus far counts, except Snow giving birth. **

**Instead of Zelena using the baby as an ingredient, she uses just the heart, brain, and courage. Everything happens like it did other than Snow delivering the baby. So keep that in mind. That is the only slight change in the timeline. But other than that, everything else applies. **

**Happy Reading:) **

—**-**

Chapter 2

It took a few minutes for Snow to process what had just been said. She had only even comprehended the first part of the sentence. She completely disregarded the 'ago'

"How?" She manages to choke out, the word not sounding like one of Snow White's questions.

"I may or may not be able to tell you. BUT first I need you to explain to me where you were right before you came here. What time, what condition you were in…" Rumple referenced to whether or not she was pregnant at the time. He trailed off, knowing it the answer wasn't enough he could't tell her anything, and he knew that would be heartbreaking.

Snow explained where she was, and how the purple fog had engulfed her, causing her to wake up hear.

"Well dearie, first of all this is 12 years in the future. Whoever sent you here wants you to know what happened. That night that you left was the night you went into labor. I remember because Charming had said he found you downstairs screaming, a broken glass of water scattered around the floor. During the process, you came across some complications, and died in childbirth. Somehow, after your death we were taken to the Enchanted Forest and we were all at your funeral. The rest is for you to figure out."

"I will, I promise I will. Just one question, did the baby survive?"

"Yes Snow, it did. But you'll have to be the one to find out what it's name is and gender." Belle stated firmly.

"Thank you guys. Thank you so much. I just have one favor to ask, can you use a spell so people don't see me for who I really am. I can't be a young snow white and expect to just blend in." Rumplestiltskin just nodded. He twirled his hands, and showed her a mirror. To anyone else, she was definitely not Snow White.

"Stay low key, unless the circumstances absolutely demand you to be there. Be careful Snow. Rumple is just as curious as you about this curse. He's going to investigate, but you'll have to figure out, on your own how this future, with you dead really is. Bye. Be safe" Belle reminded her, as she marched out the palace.

Now that she knew she was safe under the cloaking spell, unless it somehow failed, she could actually sit down and relax. Now that she was cognizant of the details, she needed time to fathom over the situation.

She couldn't decide, her mind hadn't concluded what needed to be done. She speculated the truth, or at least the perceived truth here. She never in a million years anticipated that she would die during childbirth. Why was the universe constantly punishing her? Hadn't she gone through enough agony?

The faith she held in her love for Charming, was sturdy, no faltering whatsoever. She just couldn't shake the thought of how happy would they be without her… Was her death meant to be?

She couldn't help but feel selfish. She just knew deep down that she would have to prevent herself from dying. But the contemplation of her death meaning more or an escape was gnawing at her heart. Logically, anyone would want to stop the root of the problem. But as she thought about the past, all she could see now was her being a burden. She was the one who indirectly killed Regina's true love Daniel. She was the one that was running from the queen. She killed Cora, and brought poor, innocent Johanna into the long-lasting dispute, resulting in her death. She had brought Charming into a world where they constantly had to fight for the simplest of thing. It was her fault that he was tortured. Because of her naiveness (with telling Cora about Daniel even though she was forbid to do so) she lost her father and her daughter to a curse; only to find her completely grown up with a son of her own.

She had truly screwed up. Time and time again. She was a burden, and it took this time travel trip to realize it. She knew she had to go back to the present and let the events all play out. She marched back towards the Dark One's castle.

_*Whack*_

1 day later

After continuously blinking she realized that it wasn't just a terrible dream. Still stuck in the future, slowly diminished her hope of ever returning. Where was she?

"Hello princess. 'I am actually still trying to figure out which kingdom you reside in.' That's besides the point though. I want you to go and fall in love with Prince Neal." That dialogue was supposed to throw her off, but it didn't catch her off guard one bit. She was just surprised at what was being suggested.

"I'm sorry what? Why do you need me? There are many princesses scoured across the land." Snow retorted.

"Oh no darling, I need YOU on the inside. It has to be you, specifically. Nobody else.

"And why do you need me?"

"Because, you're Snow White. Prince Neal is your son and Princess Emma is your daughter. Charming is your loyal husband who still mourns your death. Your family has expanded immensely during your absence."

"H-How do you know that?" She was startled by the facts this mysterious figure has just layed out. She had a cloaking spell on. How did they know anything.

"That's for me to know. And for you to _never _find out." They stated bluntly.

"Falling in love with your son, that is twisted, even for your family tree. All I want is for you to get inside. The rest will all happen on its own."

Before she knew it, she was outside, in the middle of the forest, and could clearly see her ex-castle lit up with lights, fireworks illuminating the sky. A celebration of some sorts. She didn't even know today's date. But she had a gut feeling that she was supposed to listen to the mysterious instructor.

What she didn't know was a sparkled, glowing figure stood in the bushes.

"It's time to celebrate your son's birthday Snow White."

—

SO WHAT DID YOU ALL THINK?

Any guesses on who the mysterious figure is? Are they good or bad? Are they helping Snow or entrapping her?

Leave your guesses/thoughts in the review section!

Feel free to PM me/Review and I'll PM you back!

Thanks:)

~Justagirlwithwords


	3. Author's Note

Hey Guys!

First of all, for any that are confused NO THERE WILL NOT BE A "RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN PRINCE NEAL AND SNOW'S MASKED IDENTITY. It was meant to be a joke, a dialogue that was supposed to catch Snow off guard.

Anybody figured out who the mysterious figure is? Are they good or bad? You tell me.

Second, I would love some more reviews/PMS.

I'll even introduce getting to read a promo of the next chapter every time you review!

Thank you to all the readers out there who are enjoying this story.

(To the guest who reviewed, like I said before, I had no intention of ever pursuing a relationship including P. Neal & Snow. That would be beyond creepy. )

~Justagirlwithwords


End file.
